Dew of Time
by youkomazuki
Summary: Spin-off of my two shots Time Reversed&Reversed Time. Suzume is sent back into the future where she once again met the man who shattered the shackles around her. However, the man who taught her the meaning of life was now acting strangely cold. HibariXOC. [Adopted by Bloodstained Fantasy!]
1. Droplet of Time

_This story is a spin off of the two shots, Time Reversed and Revised Time. To avoid confusion, please read the two shots before beginning the story_ =)

* * *

"Let see…" I murmured and flipped over the page. "Nakamura Yukina-san has one absence and two lates this month…" I took the pen lying beside me and check off the name.

"Kobayaki Masaki-san has…" I gapped at the attendance, "five absences and twenty-one lates?" I placed the binder onto the table. "What should I do…?" I mumbled softly. Should I note down his name?

I felt sorry for him if I do…but if I don't…

I sighed.

Knowing there's nothing could be done, I wrote down Kobayaki Masaki-san's name with a red pen.

"Shirayuki."

Hearing a voice calling me, I slowly glanced up to see Kusakabe-san at the doorway. "This is the last of the third year's attendance." He said and dropped down the last of the folders containing Namimori Middle's attendance sheet of this month.

"Thank you…" I whispered softly and handed Kusakabe-san the list of names I've wrote down. "Are these all?" Kusakabe-san asked as his eyes scanned over the list of names. I hesitated a little before giving a soft nod.

"I understand." Kusakabe-san said. He folded the paper carefully in half and took the rest of the documents lying beside me.

"You've been working since morning, Shirayuki. You can rest if you want."

"I'm fine…there's only a little more." I told him.

He smiled faintly at me. "Don't overwork yourself." He turned for the door, but quickly stopped though seeming to have remembered something. "That's right. Tomorrow, the Disciplinary Committee will be doing a personal belonging check. Remember to come thirty minutes early." He informed before taking his leave.

"A personal belonging check?" I whispered as I remembered how we haven't had one this month yet. "Personal belonging check…" I repeated once more beneath my breath. I wonder if Tsunayoshi-san and the others know about it yet.

Setting the documents aside, I got onto my feet and left the reception room.

"Crap…it's the Discipline Committee!" I heard and glanced up to see a group of boys dodging my gaze.

"G-good afternoon…!" Another girl whispered as she quickly ran passed me. I smiled faintly, finding myself growing used to this treatment.

"Excuse me…" I whispered softly, gently sliding open the door to catch the entire class's attention. Most of them turned pale at my presence and quickly busied themselves with random things.

I wonder why…even though I didn't remember doing anything…

"Suzume-chan!" A cheerful voice called. I glanced up and almost immediately caught sight of Kyoko-chan and Hana-chan.

"How are works in the Disciplinary Committee, Suzume?" Hana-chan asked as I smiled.

"It's fine…" I whispered softly before spotting Tsunayoshi-san, Yamamoto-san and Gokudera-san at the back of the classroom. Apparently Gokudera-san is having a one-sided argument with Yamamoto-san again.

Seeming to notice my presence, Tsunayoshi-san turned. His soft brown eyes shifted and landed upon me.

"Suzume." Tsunayoshi-san greeted as his warm smile swept over his troubled expression.

I smiled back.

_A month ago, I never cared about being social._

"Good afternoon…" I greeted softly as they came up to us.

"Suzume! We're going to the rooftop for lunch, wanna join us?" Yamamoto-san said, but only earning himself a glare from Gokudera-san.

"You don't need to come!" Gokudera-san shouted, but Yamamoto-san merely laughed it off while Tsunayoshi-san quickly tried to calm his friend.

_I never dream that one day I would actually speak normally with another person around my age._

_I've always isolated myself, because I knew getting close to another person would only hurt me._

_It would make me clench onto life._

"Eh? A personal belonging check?" Tsunayoshi-san gasped. His face was pale at the news.

"Tch…damn that Hibari, doing useless things again." Gokudera-san cursed.

Yamamoto-san smiled, being the only one carefree even after hearing the news. "Well, looks like we'll have to get up early tomorrow."

"Then Suzume-chan, will you be joining the check?" Kyoko-chan asked out of curiosity. I gently shook my head. Just when I parted my lips to reply, I suddenly felt a sharp pain drilled through my chest. I quickly slapped my hand over my lips as heavy coughs forced its way up my throat. I tumbled back and hit a desk. My legs quivered, weakened by the pain.

"Suzume!"

"Suzume-chan!"

I heard my name being called repeatedly, but I couldn't tell who called out to me. The voices I heard were overpowered by the sound of my coughs. "I-I'm fine…" I choked out those words and quickly dug my hand into my pocket.

It was then when I remembered.

My medicines…I left them in the reception room.

"Are you sure? You should go to the infirmary." Tsunayoshi-san said. I glanced up to see him staring at me worriedly. He wasn't the only one…everyone one of them seemed worry…maybe aside from Gokudera-san who looked indifferent.

At the sight of their concerns for me…it made me feel a little happy…

"I'm fine…" I repeated to assure them. I quickly steady myself.

"Are you sure?" Kyoko-chan asked. My smile widened as I gave out a softer, quieter cough.

"It–…it doesn't hurt anymore…" The inside of my body screamed at the tearing pain.

_This was it._

_This was the kind of warmth I never wanted myself to grow attach to._

_Until one day…I met **him**._

_Even now, I sometimes believed that it was only a dream…until I see the package of medicine he gave me. He made me believe that I would be cured. He shattered the chains I had wrapped around myself, and the chain that bounded my time._

Another heavy cough escaped my lips.

My legs finally gave out, unable to take the pressure anymore. My body slowly slid down the wall. The pain was squeezing tightly around my heart. The interval time between my breaths shortened. I felt my lungs burn.

It was suffocating.

I couldn't breathe.

Another cough came through my lips.

In my mouth, I could taste something salty with a heavy scent of rusted copper mixed within my saliva. I tried to breathe, but I couldn't inhale the air my lungs needed. I shut my eyes tightly. A droplet of tear squeezed out from the corner of my eye.

Then…I felt something…something warm, grabbing me from behind.

With a tug, I tumbled into someone's arms. I felt the same warmth sliding around my face. I weakly opened my eyes and caught the blurry sight of another person's finger. I felt something slipped through the gap of my lips and fell onto my tongue.

Another shot of pain penetrated my heart.

My teary eyes flew open, releasing a river of tears. My body tried to cough it out, to reject the pain, but a hand was clapped around my lips and sealed them tightly.

Once the last droplet of tear was cleared from my eye, I found myself staring into a pair of cold eyes.

The eyes of the Disciplinary Committee chairman.

_Hibari Kyoya-san, the one who forced me into the Disciplinary Committee on my first day in Namimori Middle._

_He never speaks much, never shows much emotion and hates people who crowd together._

_That was pretty much all I know of him._

_When I first saw him, I was surprised._

_He was strikingly similar to the man who gave me the medicine…almost identical, but only younger. They even had the same surname and the same pet. And what's more…the man named Hibari-san had a companion with the same name and outlook as the vice-chairman of the Disciplinary Committee, Kusakabe-san._

_The only difference between them was that this Hibari-san seemed colder, more distant._

I breathed out heavily once I finished the last drop of the lukewarm tea. The last bit of pain within my chest vanished for the time being.

"Thank you…Hibari-san." I panted softly once I made sure I could properly speak again. Although I felt much better, my voice was still hoarse.

Hibari-san sat by his desk reading through the student's report.

"If you die on the school ground, it will disrupt the peace." Hibari-san said casually without bothering to look at me.

I gave out a weak smile. So was he telling me to die somewhere else…?

"Thank you…" I murmured in a quieter tone, not to him, but more to myself. Feeling the warmth seeping into my fingertips, I glanced down and realized that I was still holding the cup. Just as I set it on the table, a chirp broke through the silence.

"Hibari~ Hibari~"

I gazed up to find Hibird circling around my head. I smiled and raised my hand. The little yellow bird drifted down gracefully like a flake of snow and nested comfortably within my palm. I gently rubbed my finger by those soft yellow feathers and was rewarded by a chirp of delight.

The rustling sound of paper echoed into my ears.

Remembering Hibari-san's presence, I slowly snuck a glance to him. He was still looking over the reports.

My body that unconsciously tensed slowly begin to relax.

I was still not used to it…

It was only four months ago when he would chase me down the hall with his tonfas. Thankfully, that routine came to an end (before I was killed). Although I don't know the reason…I think he began ignoring me after witnessing me vomiting blood at the school ground after school.

Perhaps he found it not worthwhile to attack a sick person.

"Hibari-san…"

I called softly as Hibari-san slowly shifted his metallic eyes to me. He waited silently while I felt myself pressured beneath his intense gaze. I swallowed hard as a cold sweat rolled down my back.

"U-um…about tomorrow's personal belonging checks…" I thought back to the troubled look on everyone's faces.

At the topic, Hibari-san's gaze narrowed more. "Do you have any problem with it?" He asked coldly, making me flinch as Hibird quickly flew away from my palm. As an animal, Hibird had better senses.

It must have fled knowing its master's mood was turning for the worst.

"N–no…nothing…"

_As usual…my day ended with another moment of awkwardness with the Disciplinary Committee's chairman._

_Another normal day went by…_

_Another day with new memories engraved in my mind._

_Another peaceful day (perhaps)._

_I would have never guessed…that this peacefulness would suddenly shatter away like waking from a dream._

I panted softly as I arrived at the gate of Namimori high.

"M-made it…" I coughed softly, panting as I looked up to the large clock hung upon the school. It was thirty minuets before school starts, but strangely, there were little students in sight. I glanced around the gate, haven't yet to see a single member of the Disciplinary Committee.

"What's…?" I mumbled softly as I walked around the school ground before checking inside the school.

There was no one.

I tried asking some students who arrived early, but they all ran at my approach while apologizing for things I couldn't understand.

After I reached the last staircase, I was completely out of breath. The walk around the school had completely drained me. With little energy, I headed over to the reception room, hoping to find someone who might be able to answer my questions. Just when I opened the door to the empty reception room, I heard the sound of footsteps echoing down the hall.

When I turned, I found Kusakabe-san, hurrying towards me with papers in his hands.

"Shirayuki?" Kusakabe-san called out to me, clearly not expecting my appearance.

"Kusakabe-san." I greeted back. "Kusakabe-san…do you know where is everyone?"

Kusakabe-san raised an eyebrow at my question. "Hibari didn't inform you?" His voice contained hints of surprise.

I blinked. "Eh?"

"The personal belonging check has been canceled."

"Canceled?" I nearly gasped in shock.

"I can't stay and talk. Shirayuki, can you put these on Hibari's desk?" He asked, shoving the papers into my hand before rushing down the hall. It happened too fast that I wasn't able to react. By the time I finally came to, Kusakabe-san was already gone.

I stepped into the reception room and gently closed the door behind me.

Just when I was about to put the papers onto Hibari-san's desk, a gentle breeze suddenly brushed by my face. My eyes shifted as I turned to the open window.

"It's open…?" I whispered softly, wondering if Hibari-san forgotten to close it when he left yesterday.

I walked over to the window, about to close it when another breeze came through. The sounds of rustling leaves and song of bird created a soothing melody. I brushed away a strand of my hair and smiled. I leaned against the windowsill and listened to the peaceful melody. As time passed, the melody grew more cheerful, beginning to fill with voices of students that were piling through the school's gate.

Distracted in thought, I didn't notice that my grip had loosened over the papers. When another breeze came through the window, the papers were scattered into the air.

I gasped; snapping out of thought as I quickly pulled myself away from the window. I knelt down onto the waxed floor and was about to reach for the nearest paper when my fingers grew stiff.

I stared at my shadow casted by the morning sun.

There was a strange shadow at the nape of my neck…rapidly growing larger…as though coming right at me.

When I turned, my eyes widened at a blur of a familiar object flying through the window.

Darkness swallowed me…followed by a sound of an explosion.

* * *

Special thanks to Tairanda who kindly pointed out some of the errors =)


	2. Time Slip

I held my breath.

My muscles were tensed as I waited for the impact my eyes foresaw.

I stared into the darkness beneath my eyelids…but nothing came.

A couple of seconds must have passed, but I couldn't feel anything…aside from something weightlessly rested on top of my head. I slowly opened my eyes and reached over my head to pull down a page of the documents Kusakabe-san gave me.

"What was that…?" I mumbled softly, my eyes scanning over the nicely printed words over the snow-white page.

Then…something touched me.

Something chilling…like ice – it brushed against my cheek.

I immediately yelped.

My hands fell to my laps heavily, removing the paper that had been blocking my view. When I looked up for the first time, I met a pair of metallic eyes.

A pair of familiar dark eyes was sucking away my soul.

I parted my mouth in a gasp.

_Hibari-san?_

I wanted to say, but my voice was stuck within my throat.

I stared at the face before me.

No…he's not…

He's not_ that_ Hibari-san…

I stared into those eyes and found my own reflection.

This person…he's…

"Hibari…san…" My voice came out in a soft, quiet whisper. I flinched when the cold object against my cheek suddenly moved. My eyelids slid half way down my eyes, stopping when I felt my eyelash brushing against the cool finger resting upon my cheek.

I felt the warmth drained from my veins, as though absorbed by that unnaturally chilling hand. When my eyes fell lower, I nearly broke out a gasp when discovering myself somehow sitting rudely in his lap.

"I'm sorry!"

I quickly scurried away from his arms but only succeeded in tripping over and scrapping my knees against the rough surface of the tatami. I could feel my face fluster from the embarrassment. I slowly glanced around…finding myself in a familiar Japanese style room.

"U-um…" I mumbled softly as I nervously glanced back to him. "I–…I'm sorry." I quickly apologized and bowed down. I didn't know if I apologized for intruding on him or something else…but I just felt as though I had to say it.

"My name is Shirayuki Suzume," I quickly introduced myself. I knew he already knew my name, but the guilt of never properly introducing myself to my savior left a thorn in my chest.

"Last time…thank you so much for everything, Hibari-san…!" Even though I couldn't make sense of anything that happened, all I knew was to thank this man sitting before me.

I stared at the tatami for a long while before Hibari-san finally spoke.

"The paper." Those two short words flowed out of his lips.

I blinked, unable to understand him until I noticed the document crumbled in my hand. I nearly screamed as I jerked up. My face paled as I stared at the document crushed under the pressure of my hand.

_Hibari-san…will kill me if he finds out. _

"You've changed."

I stopped trying to smooth out the wrinkles from the page and glanced up to Hibari-san who was now on his feet. He walked around me and slid open the shoji. The soft morning light gently spilled into the room and peeled away the darkness.

Unfortunately, I failed to notice the beautiful morning light.

My eyes were unconsciously led to Hibari-san's face. Since he was standing directly against the light, a layer of shadow engulfed him. I could only make out his silhouette, but…

_'What is this…?'_ I found myself asking quietly within my heart.

I didn't know what…but something's not right.

The Hibari-san right now seemed…a little different. At least, different than when I last saw him.

"Suzu."

Knowing that I was being called, I quickly snapped out to see Hibari-san facing my direction. Although he didn't speak anymore, I got this feeling he wanted me to go over to him, so I did.

Once I stepped out into the light, my eyes slowly trailed to the garden under the bright blue sky.

It was just like last time…

It was exactly the same.

I've arrived to a foreign place when in reality I should still be in the reception room.

Silently, Hibari-san turned and began walking down the hall. I followed quietly behind him, holding a five step distance between us.

As we walked, I couldn't help but stared at the garden to my right. I parted my lips to speak, but quickly sealed them again. I exhaled softly and kept the endless sea of questions within me. I rudely intruded on him and bothered him…there was no way I could find myself the right to ask anything.

After making our way down to the near end of the hall, Hibari-san stopped before another pair of shoji.

His fingers gently brushed by the handle. With an effortless push, the shoji slid open with seemingly more force than Hibari-san had applied.

"This will be your room." He said as he stepped through the doorway.

I stared at the interior of the room lit by the sunlight.

It was beautiful.

Unlike the previous room I was in, this one seemed rather new. The tatami and the furniture…everything was sparkling clean without a single scratch or dust on it.

"…Eh?" I spoke after a long pause, finally realizing what Hibari-san had just said.

Hibari-san turned. He came up to me and suddenly grabbed my shoulder. With a pull, I tumbled forward and stepped into the room.

"From now on, you will stay in here." His voice whispered behind me.

A flicker of light suddenly beamed down my head. I glanced up, realizing that it was only the light being turned on.

"Umm–" By the time I turned around, the shoji has been shut, sealing off the sunlight from me.

I quickly glanced around the room, unable to see another being's presence.

"Hibari-san…?" I gasped, quickly pulling open the shoji as I stepped back into the hall.

I stared to my right, then to my left…but there was no one.

There was no sign of Hibari-san.

"What…?" I whispered softly, quickly trying to think how this happened. What did he meant by staying in the room?

I glanced back to the room nervously.

I stood outside and waited for minutes, but there was still no sign of anyone. It didn't feel as though anyone would come.

After a long while of hesitation, I decided to see if I could find anyone. I knew it would be rude to wander in other people's home, but I didn't know what else to do. I carefully closed the shoji before I slowly began walking down the hall in a direction my body chose.

I slowly glanced around, feeling myself suffocating within the eerie silence.

I didn't know how long I've walked for, but eventually, the scenery drastically changed. My eyes wandered, feeling slightly pressured by the sudden change in the environment.

There were no greeneries, no sunlight and no sky.

On both sides the walls were covered with a heavy layer of metal, along with the ceiling. The atmosphere was giving off an unpleasing feeling that greatly contrasted that beautiful Japanese style garden.

With each step I took, my footsteps came down heavily and echoed through the quiet hall.

I didn't know if it was my imagination…but every other second or so, I thought I heard a strange noise.

After some time, I finally stopped and panted from the exhaustion of walking.

I glanced back into the darkness of the hall while wondering if I had gone too far.

_"Nyahahaha!" _

I flinched at the voice that had just echoed down the hall.

_'…What was that?'_ I thought and quickly looked around.

Just now…what was–?

"…Ugh!" I gasped as a sudden pain pricked my chest. I held my breath as my legs quivered. I stumbled, quickly leaning my weight to the wall as I carefully exhaled.

The pain slowly vanished…

I breathed carefully, afraid that if I breathe too hard, the pain would return.

"Suzume-san!"

I nearly yelped at the voice that suddenly yelled out my name. _'That voice's…'_ I lifted my gaze and slowly turned to see Kusakabe-san not far down the hall.

"Kusakabe-san…?" I gasped softly as the man rushed up to me.

When I stared at him, I couldn't help but see him as the Kusakabe-san from the Disciplinary Committee.

"I've finally found you." Kusakabe-san said in relief. It was then when I realized, that my disappearance had made Kusakabe-san look for me.

"I'm sorry…I'm really–" when I saw the look upon Kusakabe-san's face, I immediately forgot what I was going to say. That image of Hibari-san's silhouette flashed back into my mind.

It then dawned me...what was different.

I stared at that strange gaze Kusakabe-san was directing at me with.

It was this kind of gaze.

That time…hidden under the shadow, Hibari-san was staring with this kind of gaze.

I shifted uncomfortably as I stared at the man before me.

"U-umm…Kusakabe-san?"

At my voice, Kusakabe-san seemed to have snapped out from something. The previous trace of emotion vanished from his eyes.

"You shouldn't wander around here," he continued where he left off. "Let's go back. Hibari is worried." He told me.

I stared at him.

Unable to trust my voice, I replied to him with a simple nod.

Kusakabe-san smiled before turning around and began leading me back to where I came from.

I slowly glanced up and stared at Kusakabe-san's back as we walked.

Even though there was someone here…I felt the atmosphere grow heavier than when I was alone.

But even so, I didn't say anything.

I couldn't.

For some reason, I felt too afraid to speak.

"…!" I inhaled sharply as I felt my heart pound against my ribcages.

The sound of each intake of my breath resonated within my eardrums.

I tumbled onto my knees, my eyes watered as I clenched onto my chest, where the pain was seeping from. "Suzume-san!" Kusakabe-san was kneeling before me, calling my name.

I tried to speak, but I couldn't respond.

The pain was squeezing around my throat, choking me.

"Aah!" I screamed as something warm shot out from my throat and dripped down the corner of my lips.

I recognized it…this coppery taste that swirled around my tongue.

"Hang on, Suzume-san." Kusakabe-san pulled me towards him, but quickly stopped when I felt something like a blanket fall over me. I gasped for breath as shadows fell over my eyes.

I stared into the darkness.

I felt a pair of arms wrap around me from behind as Kusakabe-san's grip slipped away. With a pull, my feet were lifted from the ground as though defying gravity. The sound of footsteps synchronized with my heavy pants. A breeze of wind gently brushed against me within this sealed, underground maze.

Another strike of pain pierced my heart like blade.

My head threw back as the sound of my scream vibrated against the wall.

Struggling against the pain, my hands reflectively reached out to grab something...anything for comfort. I felt something came in contact with my hand...and without thinking, I clutched onto it. More droplets of tears ran down my cheeks. My body began to grow numb; tired from the constant coughs.

My eyelids fell over my eyes...or maybe my eyes were already closed.

I don't know which.

I leaned my head closer to the warmth, the only comfort I could seek as I swallowed back another wave of pain.

_This warmth…_

If I remember correctly, this warmth is…

* * *

I am soooo sorry for such a late late late update!

The works in school was much heavier than I expected that I couldn't touch my keyboards for over a month.

To clear some confusion up, this story is **not** discontinued.

I'm still going to continue it – only that even I don't know when I could release the next chapter. But I'll definitely continue it so please bear with me =(

* * *

Special thanks to Tairanda and KHR who kindly pointed out some of the mistakes I made ^-^


	3. Unmoving Time

_'This warmth_…' I thought as I stared into the darkness. My heartbeat clogged my eardrums. I felt my grip on whatever I was grasping on tightened as I tried to recall this warmth.

This warmth…

I recognized this warmth…

"…!" I gasped as my eyes snapped open.

I stared at the swirl of colours before me in daze. After a while, my vision began to adjust and I made out the patterns of the ceiling. I blinked, lying for another couple of seconds before I used my elbows to push myself from the futon. "Wha…?" I slowly glanced around, finding myself back in a familiar room. However, I couldn't find myself to concentrate on my surroundings.

"That warmth's…" I whispered to myself in disbelieve as I held a hand over my forehead.

There's no mistake…

But…is something like that even possible?

As I found myself lost in the train of thoughts, I failed to realize the shoji to the room sliding open. It wasn't until I heard a voice calling my name did I jumped and looked up to see Kusakabe-san. I stared at him with wide eye. I parted my lips as to speak, but my voice didn't come out. At my dumbfounded expression, Kusakabe came and knelt down beside the futon I was sitting on. "What's wrong, Suzume-san? Are you still hurt somewhere?" Not knowing if I could trust my voice, I slowly shook my head. I tried my best to erase the shock from my face, but I couldn't. Instead, my face must have turned into a weirder expression seeing how the concern on Kusakabe-san's face grew.

"Suzume-san?"

"A-ah…!" I gasped, quickly snapping out of my thought and waved my hands before me. "S-sorry…" I accidently let out a shudder when I spoke. Recalling my recent memory, I felt a wave of guilt overwhelming me. I glanced to Kusakabe-san and gave him an apologetic look. "About before…wandering away…I'm really sorry."

"It's fine." Kusakabe-san smiled softly. "What's matter is that you're well. You were out for a day. We were quite worried."

_'A day?'_ I thought in surprise. It was the first time I had ever fainted for so long that I was a little baffled. "I-…I see…sorry…"

"No, it's not something you should apologize for." Kusakabe-san told me. "You must be hungry. I'll bring you some food–"

_'Wait'_ my mind called out as I tried to reach for Kusakabe-san. Before I could call out to him, my eyes caught sight of the man standing silently outside the room. I froze, feeling my blood turned cold at the sight. "Kyo-san." Kusakabe-san greeted as Hibari-san gave me a stare before entering the room. He muttered something into Kusakabe-san's ear. Responding with a soft nod, Kusakabe-san quickly dismissed himself, leaving only the two of us here.

"Hiba–…Hibari-san…" I whispered as I stared at the older man's face as he walked over to the futon I was resting on. I clutch onto the sheet that covered me out of nervousness. He said nothing, but reaching into his kimono's sleeve to pull out a familiar package wrapped in brown paper. He casually tossed it, letting the package hit my laps.

"Take them regularly," was all he said before he turned and headed for the doors. I didn't know what came over me just then. But by the time I reacted, I was kneeling forward with a hand stretched out, clutching onto the older man's sleeve. Hibari-san stopped and shifted those metallic eyes down at me.

"Hibari-san…" I whispered softly before swallowing a lump that's in my throat. "Are you…_Hibari-san_?" I hesitantly asked. Realizing how confusing I made the question to be, I quickly rephrased my words. "From the Disciplinary Committee...In Namimori Middle–...are you…?" My voice trailed off. In a way, I was positive of my guess, but when I tried to ask, it sounded even weirder (if possible)…even for myself.

I knew it was impossible…

Silently in my head, I was beginning to think if I was insane to even think of such thing…

It was almost laughable for Hibari-san – someone who was around my age – to suddenly become a man in his mid-twenties.

But that warmth I felt…

I didn't know why, but I felt the suffocating need to confirm it…

When my weak gaze fell down the older man's sleeve, my eyes caught sight of the hand hidden beneath the shadow. From this distance, I could see it. That large, pale hand filled with cuts and small trails of dried blood. It almost looked as though his hand was scratched up by a cat – but I knew that wasn't it.

"That hand…" I whispered as I remembered back to the warmth I unconsciously reached out for. "Did…did I–ah!" I tumbled forward when Hibari-san's sleeve was forcefully torn away from me. Without a word, Hibari-san walked away and closed the shoji behind him as he left. I stared as his shadow disappeared behind the wall.

Almost immediately, I sank down into the sheets.

"What am I doing…?" I muttered to myself with a deep sigh.

It was so embarrassing.

Hibari-san must be mad that I've bothered him with such silly question. Either that or he might think my disease has caused some sort of damage to my brain…and it may very well did.

I stared down to the package Hibari-san gave me.

Very slowly, I carefully ran my fingers beneath the tape. Once I peeled away the brown wrapping, I found my medicines inside.

_"Take them regularly."_

I sighed at Hibari-san's voice that repeated in my head. My gaze fell as I carefully wrapped the medicines back up. I've caused so much trouble for Hibari-san again…on top of that I even injured his hand. I wouldn't be surprise if he never wanted to see me again.

"Suzume-san."

The shoji slid open and I found Kusakabe-san walking over to me with a tray of tea. "Drink this." He said as he carefully set the tray down beside me.

"Thank you very much…" I whispered softly as I reached for the cup.

"After you take your medicine, there is a place I need to take you to."

I stared at the seriousness on Kusakabe-san's face. I did what I was told without question. After I took the medicine, I followed Kusakabe-san away, down the same direction of the hall where I went before. He stopped before a pair of doors. Sensing his presence, the steal automatic doors slid open. I blinked; my eyes rounded as I stared into the room. The chattering within the space ceased as the direction of those eyes shifted to me.

"Suzume?" Tsunayoshi-san gasped as I stared at Yamamoto-san and Gokudera-san who were wrapped in bandages. Tsunayoshi-san was there…his face fairly beaten up with the baby Reborn by his side.

"Tsunayoshi-san…? Everyone…?" I whispered softly as I tried to grasp the situation. Why are they here? Shouldn't they be in school?

"Hahi! Suzume-chan!" I quickly turned at that familiar voice and found myself staring at two other familiar faces.

"Haru-chan, Kyoko-chan?"

I turned to Kusakabe-san in confusion. However, the older man simply smiled down at me and guided me to a chair.

"Suzume, you were sent here too?" Tsunayoshi-san asked as I stared at him.

_"Sent?"_ I whispered. That earned a strange look from everyone in the room.

"Looks like we'll have to do some explaining." Reborn said from Tsunayoshi-san's shoulder.

Like that, the hole created from confusion was soon filled by Tsunayoshi-san. Though his explanation was scattered in pieces, I was somehow able to put them together. He told me of the ten years bazooka, and of how this was a world nine and a half years later. As he explained, I never once speak. Maybe I was too surprise to even speak, or maybe I was still struggling on absorbing the fact into my brain. Whatever was the reason, my lips were tightly sealed. After hearing the surreal reality, I wanted to laugh it off, but I couldn't.

The seriousness of their faces…didn't allow me any room to think of it as joke.

As ridiculous as it may sound, I knew Tsunayoshi-san was telling the truth. That was the kind of person he was. I sat on the chair as everyone drowned themselves in silent after Tsunayoshi-san finished the story. All of their eyes were on me…as though waiting for my reaction.

"Th-this…" I shuttered softly. I tried to say something…anything to lighten the mood, but I couldn't. I felt the air growing harder to breathe as I shifted under their intense gazes. "I'm really sorry…" I broke out a smile as I quickly pulled myself from the chair. "Can I…um...please excuse me." I bowed. With that, I quickly hurried through the doors and down the hall.

I didn't want to stay in that room.

That dreadful silence that filled the room, I felt the pressured of not knowing how I was supposed to react.

"Suzume-san!"

I turned to see Kusakabe-san hurrying over to me. Concern glazed his eyes. "I'm sorry…I thought I might clear my head…with a walk." I smiled and made a very faint gesture down the hall. As soon as my smile swept across my lips, it was gone the next second. Before I knew it, we were walking down the hall together, keeping a very steady pace. Kusakabe-san didn't speak. He probably knew that I needed some quiet time to clear my head. I was really grateful for his consideration.

After a long while of walk, I felt my body was beginning to lighten, even if it was by a little bit.

At the very least I didn't feel as pressured as before.

"So Kusakabe-san's…" I finally spoke after a while. "Kusakabe-san is the Kusakabe-san from the Disciplinary Committee."

I glanced up and found Kusakabe-san smiling down at me. "That's correct, Suzume-san." I smiled back.

So I was right.

I wasn't hallucinating.

The Hibari-san here _is_ the Hibari-san from Namimori Middle.

That would explain it.

The reason he knew about me…about my disease…it was because we've already met in the past.

"This…is real isn't it?" I whispered softly. I knew that was a rhetorical question, and Kusakabe-san knew as well. I sighed heavily, unable to walk anymore as I crouched down onto the floor.

"Suzume-san?"

I shook my hand at Kusakabe-san, indicating that I was fine as I rested my forehead against my knees. I closed my eyes to face the darkness.

This isn't a dream…

I'm in the future.

This is **reality**.

I deeply exhaled the breath I had been holding in. My muscles relaxed. With newfound energy, I stood up and met Kusakabe-san's gaze. He glanced down at me silently as though asking if I was alright. At first I dipped my head for a nod, but quickly stopped myself. Instead, I parted my lips and decided to use my voice.

"I'm fine." I smiled up to him. "Let's go, Kusakabe-san."

* * *

**MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE~!**


	4. Time Dilation

"So then–!"

A droplet of sweet rolled down by forehead as I quickly wiped it away with my fingers.

It was suffocating; the heat, the voices – not that they're unpleasant.

I arched my back and heard a soft snap from the joints at my spine. I tried to relax my itching muscles that were sore from sitting too long. Her lips continued to dance to the fluid melody, but everything became muffled within my ears.

"I'm really sorry, Haru-chan." I quickly interrupted.

I didn't mean to cut her off, but after listening to her talk for three hours straight I came to the realization that Haru was a highly trained conversationalist. There were no gaps between her sentences. The only time she kept quiet was when Kyoko-chan talks, and then she would quickly respond and continue chattering.

"It's realy late. I should be heading back."

"Hahi! It's eight already?" Haru-chan gasped as she stared at the clock hanging on the creamy coloured wall.

"We have to prepare dinner!" Kyoko-chan joined as I-pin hopped out of my arms.

"I-pin will help!" The child announced as I smiled. I eagerly pulled myself to my feet, feeling relieved that my blood was once again able to circulate to my legs. I stared at the smiling faces of Haru-chan and Kyoko-chan, unable to help as I smiled as well, though not as wide.

They were pleasant…aside from their love for _girl_ talks.

"Ah, Suzume-chan," Kyoko-chan called when she caught me heading for the automatic door. "Why don't you stay for dinner?"

"Yeah!" Haru piped in, "it's hard enough just to see you. We haven't even talked about–" I sweated at the thought. After all that time, she still has more to say?

'_I guess that's what socializing means.'_ I thought to myself with an unnoticeable frown.

"I'm sorry, but I need to prepare dinner as well. Perhaps next time."

"Oh. For Hibari-san and Kusakabe-san right?" Kyoky-chan asked with a smile. Though behind her, Haru paled with a light quiver.

"That dangerous person…!" She stuttered as I smiled. Taking my chance, I waved, giving them a formal goodbye before hurrying out. I kept my pace quick and only stopped to rest after I was out of the _Vongola base_ – as the baby Reborn had called. Although I didn't know what it was supposed to mean, I knew that as once I stepped out of that long passage, Tsunayoshi-san and the others wouldn't be able to cross.

"You're late." A deep, annoyed voice spoke as I jumped in surprise. I tore my eyes from the passage behind me and whirled around.

"Hibari-san…!" I gasped, wondering how long the older man had been there.

It took a while after I got over the shock that I realized Hibari-san had _actually _spoke. When I saw that sharp gaze land on me, I realized I was staring and quickly looked down. The usual silence came before Hibari-san turned his back to me and began walking away. I silently followed, making sure to keep myself at the right distance since I knew Hibari-san hated crowding. Every now and then, I would shift a little, feeling a bit pressured by his silence.

Unable to help it, I lifted my gaze from the floor and snuck a glance at Hibari-san's back.

I didn't know why, but ever since I met the future Hibari-san again, he had acted more…distant. I couldn't put a finger on it, but he wasn't like the younger Hibari-san I knew or the adult Hibari-san whom I first met. After the first day where Hibari-san only gave me a brief introduction to my current life, he hadn't spoken to me again for nearly four days until now.

Whenever I greeted him, Hibari-san would ignore me, not even sparing a single glance. The only time he would give me eye contact was when he would suddenly appear before me with a silent glare, as though I had done something to offend him. As I went deeper into my thoughts, my mind gradually drifted back to that time when Hibari-san's face was concealed within the shadows.

"Suzume-san." Hearing that familiar voice, I peered from around Hibari-san to see Kusakabe-san coming towards us from down the hallway. "You haven't returned for hours," a familiar look of concern flashed in his eyes, "I was about to look for you."

"I'm sorry…I um…lost track of time." I apologized with a slight frown. Thankfully, Kusakabe-san didn't seem angry, a weak smiling making its way to his lips. He then turned to Hibari-san, his expression stern again.

"Kyo-san, the files had arrived." He informed as Hibari-san began walking off. Knowing my cue, I quickly headed to the kitchen, not wanting to get in the way of their work. Though I didn't know the details, I was told that Hibari-san has a company of his own and he manages from here, so often the two older men needed their privacy to discuss their works.

Once I arrived to the kitchen, I released a breath I didn't know I was holding.

I gently rubbed my chest, feeling a light squeeze in my heart. Rushing to the cover, I grabbed a cup and poured myself some water. I placed a capsule in my mouth and flushed it down my throat with the lukewarm fluid, hoping to cease the strange feeling inside me.

_"What's matter is that you're well. You were out for a day. We were quite worried."_

My gaze fell as I recalled Kusakabe-san's words. My grip over my chest tightened as I stared at the empty cup before me. Feeling the hand at my chest beginning to quiver, I grasped it with my other hand. I breathed out heavily, trying to calm myself down. _'It's alright.'_ I told myself.

Six years…

I just need to hang on for six years…

But…what if…

"Suzume-san."

"…!" I jumped and quickly turned to see Kusakabe-san walking over. "Kusakabe-san, I thought you were talking over the business with Hibari-san." I smiled and quickly hid my hands behind my back as I turned to him.

"It's finished." Kusakabe-san replied before going over to the refrigerator. "Suzume-san, you take a rest. You've been cleaning the place since morning. I'll make tonight's dinner."

"I did it because it's my hobby." I told him. "And it's the least I could do for letting me stay here."

"No." Kusakabe-san said and that instant, I saw that look again – flashing over his eyes before it vanished. "You being here is more than enough." The sentence he last spoke came out almost in a whisper.

"…Eh?" I whispered. Before I could put anything together, I found myself shoved out of the kitchen and into the hallway.

"Go to your room and rest, Suzume-san. I will bring dinner to you later." With that said, Kusakabe-san shut the shoji behind me, locking me out. I blinked, staring at the hallway for a moment before turning back to the door.

"Kusa–" I was about to call, but knew it would be useless. Sighing in defeat, I turned and made my way back to my room. I stared at the garden as I passed by. Immediately, I felt bored. To be honest, there wasn't much to do in this time aside from the chores that I took upon myself to do. Kusakabe-san had given me a laptop but not being good with electronics, I had yet to use it. The only rule I was given to follow was that I wasn't allowed to go outside. That point Hibari-san had made strictly with a menacing aura left no room for argument, not that I dared to question anyways.

I slid the shoji to my room open, pondering what I should do when I saw something out of place. There, on the tatami at the center of my room laid what seemed to be books. I walked into my room and flicked open the light. My eyes widened in surprise when I saw the titles printed over the hardcovers. I rushed over and pulled one close, just to make sure I wasn't hallucinating. Most of the books were all my favourites, including editions that never existed in my time. There were even names of some books I've never heard before but one glance over I knew I would like them.

I smiled widely to myself and quickly glanced around my room.

'_Who…?'_ I thought before remembering that there was only Hibari-san and Kusakabe-san here. Almost immediately, I eliminated Hibari-san from my mind. But then how or why would Kusakabe-san even know of the books I like?

Whatever was the reason, I decided to think about it later, eager to read the new volume I had waited months for.

Entranced by the book, I didn't know how long I had read for until I was pulled back to reality by a knock on the door. "Suzume-san, I've brought your dinner." Kusakabe-san said, sliding the shoji aside as he came into view. I smiled at him as he laid the tray down next to me.

"I see you like the books." Kusakabe-san noted from the expression on my face.

"Yes." I replied eagerly. "Did you buy them, Kusakabe-san?"

"No, Ky–" Kusakabe-san suddenly stopped in mid-sentence as I waited for him to continue. "They belonged to you. The you from this time." Kusakabe-san quickly explained as my eyes softened. That would certainly explain it.

"I see." I smiled brightly, glad that the future me didn't seemed to have changed that much in terms of taste. But then, another question came to my mind. "Kusakabe-san…in the future, what do I do? I mean…why am I living–" when my gaze traveled up the older man, I noticed how Kusakabe-san had stiffend. The last word of my sentence came out in a soft whisper as I immediately recognized that look. Hibari-san's expression that day returned vividly in my mind.

I had almost forgotten since it's been days.

That expression…

Why was he making that kind of expression?

"You also work in Hibari's company. Since Hibari works from home, it was easier for you to stay here and attend to the company." Kusakabe-san replied as he straightened himself.

"Kusakabe-san." I called out to him, but only got a bitter smile in return.

"I'll come and collect the dishes after you're done. Please also remember to take your medicine."

It took me a minute or two to finally react. By then, Kusakabe-san was gone, leaving me once again alone in my room. I stared at the tray of food lying before me, the delicious aroma filling the room. However, I wasn't the least hungry despite how little I ate for lunch.

A soft sigh was heaved through the gaps in my lips as I glanced down the book resting my hands. "…Huh?" I whispered softly as I ran my hand over the smooth cover. I glanced around, my eyes scanning every corner; I couldn't find even the tiniest scratch. I opened the book right down from the middle. The papers pushed against my fingers, not used to being spread apart.

"My books…huh?" I gently closed the book before glancing to the rest. "I must have taken care of them really well." I sighed again and laid the book down beside me.

Something was wrong…

I knew there was something Kusakabe-san was hiding in his speech. It was always there…the small lies every now and then. I wasn't the brightest when it came to judging people, but even I could pick out the lies. I knew it wasn't my place to pry, and that Kusakabe-san would only tell lies for my best interest. But despite knowing, it didn't stop me from wondering. I groaned, not even sure of what I was groaning about and lay down on the tatami. My snow white hair scattered around me as I stared up to the ceiling.

Both Hibari-san's and Kusakabe-san's faces flashed into my mind. Those expressions…I knew those expressions somewhere, but I can't recall it. The memory felt so distant, yet close at the same time. My eyelids gradually began to grow heavy. The sleepiness overwhelmed me. My mind was fogged over with my strings of thoughts tangled together. I closed my eyes, feeling my body go limp as I gave in to the urge.

I couldn't sleep though.

Not with the blinding light burning against the other side of my eyelids. I want to get up and turn it off, but my body was numbed to the fingers.

I couldn't move.

My mind went momentarily blank, cutting off a part of my memory.

By the time the fog in my mind was lifted, I was staring at the darkness behind my eyelids. Feeling soreness itching from my back, I shifted my position and leaned closer to the warmth against my cheek. Once I stilled, the warmth on my face began to spread…shifting…_movin_g. When I realized that the warmth was gently caressing my cheek, I realized that something was wrong. I blinked from behind my eyelids to rid the fatigue in the thin layer of muscles around my eyes. My eyes slowly fluttered as the warmth on my cheek paused. A layer of blurriness glazed over my half-lidded eyes. I stared into the dark, my eyes unable to make out anything.

Then…the warmth disappeared, letting the cool air brush against my cheek. I felt myself shivering at the loss of warmth before finding it slowly sliding down my eyes and forcing my eyelids closed once more. The sleep I tried so hard to keep away overwhelmed me again as my consciousness began to slip.

I couldn't think…

I couldn't move…

I lay there motionlessly, allowing my consciousness slip away and forgetting myself from the reality.

* * *

This chapter is finally out! I'm really sorry to everyone for the long wait…well, for those who still remember this story ^^'

Alright, so there are three things I would like to announce.

The first is a special thanks to PsychedelicFlame who had kindly used some of her time to help me edited this chapter and saved everyone from my crappy spelling and grammar error lol~ Thank you very much PsychedelicFlame! You're the best~!

Secondly, I've fixed up Reversed Time also with the help of PsychedelicFlame! The beginning changed a bit so hopefully it's more interesting and easier to understand than before.

I also plan to get Time Reversed fix up soon but I haven't plan out when I'll do that or when this story would be update again. All I could tell you is that I** will** continue writing…just when I could squeeze out the time. So again, I beg for everyone's patience and thank you all from the bottom of my heart.

Sorry for the inconvenience.


	5. Rewinding Time

I blinked, lying on the soft pillow in a daze before I slowly closed my eyes in attempt to shut the brightness out. Rolling to my side, I pulled my blanket up a bit to get more comfortable. My eyelids felt so heavy. I wanted nothing more than to seek comfort to the darkness but sleep has already left me. Eventually, I found myself fully awake minutes later.

A heavy sigh was heaved through my lips.

Knowing there was no use lying around; I slowly pulled myself up from my futon. I turned my head to glance at the sunlight beaming through the shoji. A soft smile was made to my lips. I leant forward, about to climb out of bed when I saw the books I had yet to tidy lying next to me on the tatami.

"Huh?" My eyes drift from the book to the futon I was sitting on.

When did I go to bed?

I closed my eyes. Just as I was about to recall what happened yesterday, a shout from the outside caused me to jump in surprise. "Lambo no!" An awfully familiar, childish laughter followed soon after. Before I could register in my mind what was happening, the shoji to my room suddenly slid open as two children dashed in.

"Lambo…I-pin?" I gasped, quickly leaning back to avoid being hit as they ran over my futon with I-pin chasing Lambo.

"Lambo! Give it back!"

"No way! This is now Lambo-san's!" I rubbed my eye, clearing my view a little to see the doll – the one that greatly resembles Hibari-san, dangling in Lambo's grip. _'That doll's…'_ I thought for a moment before smiling in realization of what was happening. Leaning over, I stretched out my hand and successfully relieved the afro child of his extra luggage.

"Ararara?" Lambo skipped to a stop when he noticed the doll gone from his grip.

"You shouldn't take other people's things." I said, patting some of the dust off the doll before handing it back to its rightful owner.

"谢谢!" It took me a couple of seconds before I was able to register that I-pin had thanked me in mandarin. I smiled faintly at the cuteness of the child before turning to meet a pair of nasty gaze directed to me.

"Suzume you meanie!" Lambo shouted, only to be picked up and lifted into my arms with I-pin.

"You two ran here without permission right?" I guessed since I knew Hibari-san has a thing against crowding. Although I don't know what he thinks about children, I knew that he would definitely not appreciate the noise. "I'll take you back–"

"No! Lambo-san wants to play here!" Lambo shouted, jumping out of my arms and dashed down the hall.

"Lambo!" I called as I hurried after him.

I have to catch him.

I could only imagine what Hibari-san might say if he sees a child running loose in his place. "Lam–" When I opened the shoji to the room located at the end of the hall, I was met with only silence. "…Eh?" I glanced around in confusion, having sworn that I had saw the child coming in here.

"I-pin will help search!" I-pin declared as she hopped off me and wandered around the room. After a while, she came back to me, shaking her little head to indicate that the child isn't here. I quickly ran to the next room, then to the next.

"Where is he?" I felt myself began to panic.

This wasn't good.

It wasn't good at all.

"Lambo!" I-pin shouted as I opened the shoji to yet another room.

When I peered into the room, I froze at how noticeably different this one was from the other ones. Unlike the other rooms, this one was completely empty with a nothing but a wooden cabinet sitting lonely at the corner. I stared, taking a closer look at the empty room before it dawned me what that cabinet was.

I quickly stepped back to close the door when I-pin suddenly slipped in.

"I-pin…!" I tried to grab her, but the child was quick on her feet.

"Lambo!" I-pin called as she ran straight for the butsudan*. She leaped up and reached out her hand in attempt to open the enclosed doors. Just when her hand grasped the small handles, I ran up behind her just in time to pull her away.

"Uwah?" I-pin glanced up at me with confusion written all over her face. I couldn't blame her. Seeing how young she was – and from China no less, it was no surprise that she didn't know about butsudan.

"You can't do that. This cabinet is…" I trailed off, my face paling when I saw the door of the butsudan began swinging open. It must have came loose when I-pin tugged it. I reach up a hand to close it back, but at that moment a force suddenly shot by my head and a loud slamming sound resonated against my eardrums.

I blinked; my mind unable to process what had happened.

It took me a couple of seconds before I noticed the large hand that was pressing firmly against the wooden door.

"**What are you doing here?**" A chilling voice sneered from behind, making me almost choke on my breath.

My body unwillingly shuddered at the heavy pressure slamming down against me. I didn't know what it was…but the air…it felt uncomfortably cold and eerie. I parted my trembling lips, but I couldn't make out any words. Very slowly, I began to turn, just a bit until my eyes were met with a piercing gaze. I gave out a soft yelp from fright, accidently tripping over myself and fell against the butsudan. Hibari-san's gaze flashed in a way that made my blood went cold.

I wanted to push myself up, but I couldn't.

My body was paralyzed under that gaze.

I felt my vision began to blur. I didn't know what it was, but I could barely bring myself to care.

The sound of my heartbeat pounded loudly against my ribcage and nearly clogged most of my hearings.

"Hiba–…!" I flinched under that murderous glare. "Hibari…san…"

"_**Get out**_." Hibari-san's voice screamed into my mind.

Everything after that became nothing but a blank memory. I didn't know what happened, but by the time I came to, I had thrown myself into my room and locked the shoji behind me. I dropped onto the tatami with shaky breathes.

"Suzume-san?" I felt something squirm in my limp arms, but my mind couldn't register anything.

I stared into the emptiness of my room, my vision clearing when trails of warmth sliding down my cheeks.

I pulled my legs to my chest and buried my face into my knees. I quivered uncontrollably as I rubbed my hands up and down my arms despite knowing that wouldn't warm me up. I desperately tried to make sense of what had happened in my mind.

After minutes of sitting there and rethinking what had happened, I could only come to one conclusion.

I was _scared_.

That Hibari-san…the same Hibari-san who was so gentle when I first met him…I was terrified of him.

Hibari-san always carried a threatening aura with him and I would be lying to say I was never scared of him. However, that feeling just now was nothing compared to the Hibari-san I knew. That suffocating pressure…it was unbearable. For a moment back there, I couldn't feel myself. It was almost like…like I didn't even know if I was still alive or not. It was the first time I felt such intensity that I couldn't help but get scared.

I hugged my legs tightly, not knowing what to do as I trembled. So distracted by my thought, I could barely feel the tiny bit of warmth rubbing against the side of my leg.

_I don't want it…_

_I __**hated**__ it…_

_That pressuring feeling…I never want to feel that again…_

By the time I had slightly calmed and lifted my head, I found myself alone with my back burning from being exposed too long under the sunlight. I stared at the light for seconds…minutes before I decided to move. Leaning over, I slowly slid the shoji open, revealing the sun that was now hanging high in the sky.

I sighed to myself and pulled back a couple strands of white hair that blocked my view.

What happened of this morning was almost like a distant memory, but the fear I had felt was still fresh in my mind. I ran my fingers under my sleeve to feel the goose bumps that hadn't gone away. Not yet.

At the memory of that dark gaze, a chill crept down my spine. Whoever that butsudan was dedicated to, he or she must be very important to Hibari-san.

And I trespassed into that important place.

'_What have I done?'_ I hid my face into my knees again. I shouldn't have gone in there without permission no matter what the reason was.

"Suzume-san!" A voice suddenly shouted my name. I stiffened but when I recognized that voice, I slowly glanced down with half lidded eyes to I-pin who had walked in with a small bowl containing two dumplings.

"Kyoko-san and Haru-san made these. I-pin helped too!" The child said, holding up the bowl with her tiny hands to offer the food me. I stared in her in slight hesitation before taking the bowl into my hands. It was when I realized how cold my fingers were.

"Thank–…thank you…" I hoped she didn't notice the stutter.

I tried to smile, I really did, but I couldn't. I couldn't forget what had happened this morning. I shifted my gaze to the steaming food. I wasn't hungry, but I picked up the chopsticks nonetheless and took a small bite, not wanting the child to think I was rejecting her kindness.

"…It's good." I whispered after a long silence, truly meaning what I said. At the sweet taste that still lingered in my mouth, my stomach gave out a soft growl. A wave of heat rose to my face in embarrassment as I suddenly became aware of my hunger. I quickly pressed my knees further against my body in hopes to soften the offending sound.

"I-…I guess I'm hungry…!" I quickly said in hopes of making the child forget what she heard. Ignoring I-pin's innocent grin, I quickly dug into my food, taking larger bites this time. It took a while, but once I finished, I carefully set the bowl and chopsticks down and made sure to thank her again for the food.

"You're welcome!" I-pin replied joyfully. This time, I found myself able to smile…even if it was just a little.

"…I'll take you back." I offered. It wouldn't feel right if I let her go back on her own, even if this place consisted of only Hibari-san, Kusakabe-san and the other students of Namimori. I also wanted to do something…anything so my mind wouldn't keep wandering back to those cold eyes. I gave the tatami a long stare before taking the now empty bowl back into my hand.

I-pin said nothing – which I was grateful for, replying with only a nod of her head.

When we passed through the passage and entered the other building, I was immediately greeted with Tsunayoshi-san, running down the hall and chasing a very familiar child in cow-print cloth.

"Lambo…!" I gasped. I had almost forgotten about him.

"Huh?" Tsunayoshi-san looked up when he heard my voice. "Suzume!" He stared at me with those soft brown eyes, surprised by my presence.

I walked up to Tsunayoshi-san, and set I-pin gently to the ground.

"So…"Tsunayoshi-san began clumsily (not that I was any better), trying to start a conversation. "What brings you here?" I stared at him for a moment before to the two children disappearing down the long hallway.

I parted my lips, but when no words came out, I closed them again sheepishly.

I didn't know what face I was putting on, but I knew it must not be a good one for that Tsunayoshi-san suddenly had a guilty look over his face. "Ah! It's not that I mean you couldn't come here!" Tsunayoshi-san gasped when he realized how there could be an alternative meaning to his question. He nervously began to ramble, his words forming into things I couldn't quite make out.

"Suzume?" Tsunayoshi-san's soft brown eyes flashed in worry.

Our eyes met for a brief moment before I had to looked away, feeling slightly uncomfortable and awkward.

"Tsunayoshi-san," I hesitated, "could I…perhaps umm…stay here?" I was fairly sure my last two words came out inaudibly, but thankfully Tsunayoshi-san heard.

"Eh?" He suddenly screamed in surprise. I felt even more nervous upon seeing his reaction, wondering if I shouldn't have asked. "Stay here?" He repeated my question in a higher pitch than his normal tone.

The memory of Hibari-san burned vividly in my mind. Unable to help it, I trembled lightly at the mere memory of this morning. I didn't want to feel that way…I didn't want to act this way, but I couldn't control myself.

"Just–!" I quickly looked down. "Just for today…I meant until tonight…please…?"

I can't go back…at least not right now.

Not when I knew what kind of face I would make if I see Hibari-san.

That was one thing I didn't want. I didn't care if Hibari-san stayed angry, because he has every reason to react the way he did, unlike me.

Just…

I just don't want to make that kind of face to the person who had treated me so well. The very first person in this world who had treated me so gently, I don't want to destroy it.

If I could take a little time just to calm down…

Tsunayoshi-san gave me a long, worried gaze before he put on the best smile he could. "Of course." He said softly, as though he somehow understood the inner conflict I was having. I looked up in surprise, not expecting him to agree so easily.

"Thank–" I gasped, quickly sucking in a mouthful of air when I realized I had been holding my breath all this time. "Thank you." I breathed out, feeling a little relieved as I tried to smile the best I could. "Thank you…Tsunayoshi-san."

Tsunayoshi-san's eyes softened as he nervously looked around the empty halls. "Well…Kyoko-chan and Haru are in the kitchen preparing lunch. I'll…take you there?"

I gave the idea some thought before I nodded faintly in response. I felt my heart warm a little at the thought of the joyfulness on their faces when the girls speak of their interested subjects.

Perhaps listening to Kyoko-chan and Haru-chan speak could lighten my mind.

"_**Get out**_."

I shuddered at that cold voice replayed within my mind. At time like this, I really wish Kusakabe-san was here, but he had mentioned something about having business related things to take care of so he won't return until late at night.

Swallowing heavily, I began to trail after Tsunayoshi-san.

'_I wonder...what Hibari-san is doing…'_

* * *

Butsudan - is a shrine commonly found in temples and homes in Japanese Buddhist cultures containing photographs, mortuary tablets with the names of the deceased, and objects commemorating the deceased. It also serves as a repository for the souls of the dead where daily offerings of rice and tea can be made.

* * *

**Chapter Edited by PsychedelicFlame**


	6. ADOPTED!

**IMPORTANT!**

As of 18/08/2013, This story has been adopted by Bloodstained Fantasy. To see her page, please visit my profile where there will be a link that will take you there.


End file.
